Orihime's getting Married
by everycloudhas
Summary: Not only is the princess getting married but she is also a wild one. Her protector though is not letting a wild one go so easily. Not really AU. College life. Working adults.
1. Chapter 1

"You said you are getting married."

"Um."

"And who's the lucky guy?"

She told him.

"But I have never seen the two of you together."

"That's true."

"Has he expressed his undying love to you?"

"No. We barely know each other."

"Then why are you getting married to him?"

"Because he asked."

(结婚)

That was what she said. She was getting married to someone she barely knew because he friggin' asked.

How desperate was that?

Why should she thought of herself that way?

She, whose face and body are the envy of those who came into contact with her.

Add an unique personality.

Quirks and all.

There's not a dull moment when she's around.

She's perfect.

At least to him.

But she is throwing away all that perfection by getting married.

Marrying someone who does not love her.

And who she does not love.

Or

does she?

Could it be she fell in love with him at first sight?

It is not possible.

Is it?

Whatever.

He had promised to protect her.

That's included matters of the heart as well.

He was going to make damn sure she marries someone who she truly loves and will love her just as much.

Kurosaki Ichigo just wanted his princess to find her prince and live happily ever after.

God knows she deserves it.

Even if he was not the one she loved.

(结婚)

"Hey Tatsuki, where's Inoue?" Ichigo found it strange Inoue was not with her best friend.

"She's with her f..." Tatsuki took a look at the scowling more than usual orange-haired friend and decided to just say the other 'f' word.

"Friend. She's with a friend."

"Do I know her?" He persisted even though he did not really want to know.

"It's him and you do."

"Well, who the hell is it?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

There's no getting away from it, is there?

Tatsuki braced herself for the storm that was coming.

"Orihime's fiance, your roommate."

(**Hi everyone. After the not too happy chapters from my other story, I decided to do this. A happy one which will have dense Ichigo chasing after a soon to be married Orihime. I do not know if anyone has done it before so this short introduction. If it seems I am plagiarizing somebody's else work, please let me know so I can take down this story. If not, I hope to do an extremely fluffy story, unless the melancholy gets to me.):P**


	2. Chapter 2

**(So I guess the coast is clear for me to continue with my story. Enjoy. ;))**

"Inoue!"

Kurosaki Ichigo shouted the minute he opened his dorm room's door.

There sat his princess on his bed, _his bed_ not his bastard of a roommate's bed.

"Kurosaki-kun, is everything alright?" Inoue Orihime asked anxiously. He looked agitated. Was there a hollow attack? Is he injured? She tries to detect if there are any injures on him.

She traced his body with her eyes till she encountered heated chocolate eyes.

She gave a little gasp. She hoped neither of the men noticed it.

But his eyes.

Be still, her rapidly beating heart.

She lowered her head, keeping her trembling hands, clasped together, on her knees.

He made her worried.

He made her worried about him with his dramatic entry.

"Inoue," He started to say, in a softer tone, he moved towards her.

"Kurosaki, how many times have I told you to knock before you enter. What if my wife was not decent?"

"That would be quite a sight for you, eh?"

Ichigo watched Orihime's head lifted in a flash and a blush starting to grace her cheeks.

"She is not your wife!" He protested angrily.

"No, not yet but soon."

Ignoring him, Ichigo asked Orihime if he could speak to her..., in private.

Orihime turned her face questioningly towards her fiance and waited for his consent.

Ichigo observed the scene with restrained fury. Intensifying when he saw the bastard laid his hand on Orihime's face and leaned towards her.

All bets are off if he were to kiss her in front of him.

Ichigo was going to rip his bloody lips right off his face.

Perhaps he felt something for he just whispered something to Orihime which in turn made the girl turned even redder.

Making his way out, he glared at Ichigo and warned, "Don't touch my things." And he closed the door.

Ichigo wanted to scream out, _'She is not your thing!'_

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun does not like people sitting on his bed." He heard Orihime getting up from his bed.

"It's alright." He assured her in a voice that belied what he was experiencing on the inside.

"You're the only exception." With a smirk, he sat down next to her making her derriere hit the bed again.

Silence.

What should he say?

What could he say?

Something.

Anything.

"Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun."

They started at the same time, stared at each and she gave him a shy smile, tilted her head and waited expectantly for him to continue.

He torn his gaze from the adorable face framed by golden red lustrous hair.

So much like the sun.

And how much longer will she shine her warmth on him.

"Inoue," He began and wished he could hold one of her small hand into his as he prevailed upon her to give up this insane folly of hers.

"Why? And don't tell me it's because he asked." "Don't tell me it was love at first sight." He had to know.

He heard her giggling. "I did not know Kurosaki-kun was such a romantic."

"Well, is it?"

"Yes." His heart dropped at this confession, how could he fight against this ancient immortal adversary.

"But it is not him."

"What do you mean it is not him? If you loved another, how come you are marrying him?" He almost shouted at her out of frustration.

"Does he know?"

"Who?"

"The one you loved."

"No." He heard the sadness in her voice. Why did she have to do this to herself? Why doesn't she just let him know? Maybe he love her as well.

Who wouldn't?

"Why haven't you told him of how you felt?"

"I have loved him for so long, he should have known even without me confessing to him." Eyes bright with unshed tears, she continued to pour out her deepest secrets to the one she should be confessing to.

"Since there was never any indication that he treated me as anything more than a friend, I guess it is safe to say he does not love me as much as I have hoped for."

"Even now, do you still love him."

"More than ever." Orihime sworn with her eyes fixed in a passionate gaze with Ichigo's.

It took all of Ichigo's will power not to take Orihime into his arms, hold her as tight as he possibly could and kissed her till she forget about _him,_ the one she loved and the prick she is marrying.

Instead he asked, "So it's better to marry someone you don't love than to find out the truth."

She nodded.

This girl. She's going to be the death of me.

He decided to change tactic.

"Are you sure you will be happy with him? How much do you know abou him? He seems rather unreliable to me. I don't like him." He was flustered. He was having trouble thinking up reasons. He was clutching at straws.

"Don't think too hard, Kurosaki-kun. He has already given me a ring."

Ichigo glanced at the finger bare of a engagement ring.

Orihime followed the direction of Ichigo's glance.

_Oh._

She reached for the necklace around her neck and pulled it through her head.

He was not looking at her chest as this was going on.

**He was not.**

"Here it is, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime showed him the ring still attached to the necklace.

"It looks worn." He criticized.

"It belongs to his ex-girlfriend." She cautiously explained.

"WHAT!?" This time he really had to shout at her.

"So this is like a rebound thing for him."

"I guess so." Orihime shrugged her shoulders.

"You guess, You guess!" She really is going to be the death of him. He started to hyperventilate.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime patted him on the back. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No! I am not feeling alright." He spat out.

Seeing her hurt expression, he tried to turn his scowl into the tiniest of smile for her.

"Has he tried it on your finger? He asked gently.

She shook her head.

She gazed curiously at him and held out her hand to him.

"Will you like to try it on for me?" She asked him timidly.

Ichigo swallowed what was preventing him from answering and yet nothing came out from his mouth.

He nodded and removed the ring from the necklace.

He took her delicate hand and slided the silver band onto her finger.

_I now pronounced you Man and Wife._

He looked at her.

Her face was close to him, her sparkling eyes were half-closed and her tempting pink lips were just encouraging him to kiss her.

_You may kiss the bride._

It was not wrong to do something you have wanted to do for so long, was it?

He moved closer and closer,

And then

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating,**

**Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.**

"What the hell!" Ichigo sputtered out.

Disappointed over the interruption, Orihime told him it was her cellphone.

He glared at her cellphone as she answered it.

It was he-who-shall-not-be-named.

How Ichigo truly loathed him now.

So close, so close and yet so far.

**"Phillip Phillips, Gone, Gone, Gone?"** He asked once she hung up. "Strange choice of ringtone for your supposedly," he will not say the 'f' word, "friend."

"It was his idea."

He was not going to go there, he was curious about her ringtone for him through.

"What about mine?" "Did he do it for you too?"

"No!" She denied it vehemently. "It was rather difficult but for Kurosaki-kun, I did it on my own." "Hope you won't be angry."

"Why should I be angry?" Now she has all his attention over a silly ringtone.

Didn't he say there was never a dumb moment with her.

Ichigo saw Orihime fiddling with her cellphone.

She held up her cellphone.

"Listen."

And he did.

(**Don't you just hate me for stopping here. Who can guess what's Ichigo's ringtone is? I hope to do updates for my two stories within this week.)**

**(Thanx for reading and please don't hate me too much.x))**


	3. Chapter 3

_(I am such a horrible person. In my eagerness to share with everyone what I have written, I let a chapter full of mistakes, missing words and even missing sentences to be posted. I am so sorry. From now on, I will try to check and re-check everything before posting but I am not promising it will be perfect because I most definitely am not.)_

_(Thanks to everyone who are following this small contribution to **ICHIHIME**. )_

_(Renji4eva : Ichigo is definitely 'You da One' to Orihime,_

_Ermilus and Guest : Hate him or dislike him, as long as you love me, ;)_

_RachetM : Glad to make you laugh.)_

_(A word of caution : if your pampered persian wants to sleep on your rocking chair, let him or prepare to see blood.)_

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

Kurosaki ichigo did not want to believe.

This song.

He stared at Orihime.

And stared.

Inoue Orihime was scared.

Very scared.

Not of Kurosaki-kun.

But of making him angry.

Stupid ringtone making Kurosaki-kun angry with her. But when she first heard this song, it just cried out to her of Kurosaki-kun.

Kurosaki-kun and his internal struggles with his own demons.

Both imagined and real.

She did not want Kurosaki-kun to be absolutely unhappy with her, over the choice of a song for the silly ringtone.

She will explain everything to him till it permeates into his seemingly impenetrable thick dense head and keep apologizing till she is forgiven by him.

She took a deep breath and letting out the air, she began her explanation.

"Kurosaki-kun, it is not what you think. I do not see you as a demon or monster, although you did turn into one," She saw the cocked eyebrow and she hurried on. "To save me. Whatever you did become it was always to save me, to protect me." "I was never afraid of Kurosaki-kun as I know Kurosaki-kun will never hurt me no matter what he has transformed to."

"But the first time you saw me in hollow form, you turned away in fear. Don't try to deny it because I saw it in your eyes." Ichigo reminded her.

"I did, didn't I." "But I was remembering my brother and how he tried to kill me."

"So you did fear me. Afraid I was going to harm you. As a raving mad blood thirsty monster."

"As a demon. Was that how you saw me?"

"Is this how you still see me?" He felt like he has been stabbed through the heart with the lyrics. Is this how a broken heart feels like? He knew she can hear the anguish in his voice. And he did not even bother to hide the hurt from his face.

"No!" How can she make him understand? Maybe a soothing touch to help convey the message.

Laying a nervously trembling hand on his heart, ignoring the tingling that a mere touch can bring forth, she continued in almost a whisper.

"I trust Kurosaki-kun with my life. He is a superhero to me. My hero." "That is what Kurosaki-kun is to me." It was almost her confession to him. She looked at him with trepidation and quickly glanced away, afraid of what he was going to say.

Her small hand on him was triggering sensation he has never felt before, so much so he was still trying to discover the feeling that he almost missed the softly spoken words.

Whatever he was going to say, it was clearly not the next two words that he imagined. At least not at this moment in time and definitely not under this circumstance.

"Marry me."

This was unquestionably not what she was expecting him to say.

But in her heart, she has always wanted to hear those words from him but never like this. Why now? Was he making fun of her? Pitying her? Whatever the reason, she will not listen to what her heart has always desired and say 'Yes'.

"Why?" She did not want to refuse him flat-out. She did not want not to hear those words from him again. She did not want to jinx it by turning him down.

"Why?" He repeated. At least she did not say no.

"You said that you will be marrying him because he asked." "Well, I am asking you too and you know so much more about me than him, so wouldn't I make the better choice."

"But you are not in love with me."

"Neither is he with you or for the matter, you with him."

It took courage for her to look at him straight in the eyes and with hope in her heart.

"You love me?"

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know. I don't know this feeling I have when I am around you." He admitted and rubbed the back of his head furiously.

That's Kurosaki-kun for you. Honest to a fault.

"And we have so much more in common than we realized." She noticed he has his cellphone in his hands.

"This is my ringtone for you." Kurosaki-kun looked almost sheepish and is that a hint of reddening blush on his cheeks.

"Listen."

And she did.

**They say it's what you make**

**I say it's up to fate**

**It's woven in my soul**

**I need to let you go**

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**

**I wanna save that light**

**I can't escape this now**

**Unless you show me how**

Eyes widening in disbelief, Orihime did not trust what her ears were hearing and then the words hit her. Remembering her hand on his heart, she hastily removed it from his body. "Kurosaki-kun, why are you trying to let me go?" Her voice was laced with pain. Now it was her turn to feel the sting of the hurt ladened lyrics.

"What! No!" "It's about the eyes, the eyes!"After frantically shouting out the rationale behind the choice of the song, he gazed passionately into the windows to her soul.

She returned the gaze shyly and her cheeks were beginning to blossom into a sweet rosy tint every second Kurosaki-kun's eyes were on her.

"You think my eyes are bright?" She asked timidly.

Never taking his gaze off her, he answered her in a low serious tone. "Like twinkling diamonds in the starry sky."

He was rewarded with a tinkling laugh from her.

"I did not know Kurosaki-kun is so cheesy." She grinned widely and her eyes, they did sparkle brightly. They were indeed like the heavenly stars.

"Hey! I'm being serious here." He mockingly chided her and frowned sternly at her.

Her giggling was like music to his ears.

Ichigo pressed on his advantage.

He proposed again. "Is it a yes?"

The carefree cheerful giggling ceased abruptly.

Orihime really,_ really_ wanted to accept Ichigo's proposal but in doing so, will she lose her friendship with him and maybe make him hate her.

She did not want to say no. But she could not say yes, can she?

"But I have already agreed to ..." "Please don't mention that prick's name. I'm allergic about the two of you together. See the hives being brought on by the sheer suggestion of you and him." He showed her his arms.

Of course there was nothing, expect for the smiles starting to materialize on both their faces.

"I did not know Kurosaki-kun could be so funny as well." Orihime showered him with a dazzling smile.

His gaze intensified, he leaned over and whispered huskily in her ears. "There're a lot of things you thought you know about me but maybe you don't really know me as well as you think you do. " Returning his determined gaze on her, he continued with what he supposed was a seductive intent , "So do you want to learn even more about me, before, during or after we're married." Ichigo fixed her an expectant questioning look.

Orihime gasped. It was unbelievable. Was this really Kurosaki-kun?She covered her mouth which must be as widely opened as her eyes and she has to turn her face away from Ichigo's, his eyes were filled with optimism and something else that she should recognize but could not apprehend at this heated moment. She kept her head down and fingered the patterns on her skirt. She tried to compose herself in spite of her heart and stomach trying to outdo each other with their acrobatic performances.

She did not want to blurt out to him what her heart has yearned for such a long time.

Ichigo followed her fingers tracing the flower design on her skirt. He wanted to snatch her delicate hand into his and forced her to look at him. He wanted a response from her.

He moved a little closer to her.

"Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun."

Years of familiarization paid off when he avoided that head of hers as she lifted it to gaze sorrowfully at him.

He did know her so well.

"Kurosaki-kun," She began sadly.

He put up his hand to stop her from continuing. He did not want to hear anything from her other than an affirmative. But with that look on her face, he was afraid of what she was going to say.

"Inoue, you don't have to give me your answer now. Just promise me you will think about it." He made sure he has the most pitiful pleading look he can give anyone. Who says Kurosaki Ichigo does not beg, once again she was the exception.

With him looking that way, how could she refuse? Orihime nodded her consent. What harm will that be?

Suddenly Kurosaki-kun grinned boyishly at her and she did not know it was possible for her to fall a little more in love with him. How much more can she love him?

"Inoue, while you're considering my marriage proposal, why don't you and I go on a date?" He felt his face warming up. Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't do blushing. It must be the heat, the hot weather they have been experiencing.

Could this day get any better, first Kurosaki-kun held her hand and placed the ring on her finger, then he proposed to her and now this. He asked her for a date. If they were in a movie, there should be her song playing now. A truly delightful song to reflect how she was feeling now. Hmm, what could her song be?

"Inoue?" Ichigo realized Orihime has gone woolgathering again. This was one of the reason he has to look out for her. Who knows what will happen when she's immersed in one of her vivid daydreams. Any slime balls could take advantage of her and wait, one piece of crap is just doing that, Ichigo prayed that he has not already done so, if he has, god help him he will make the bastard urinate sitting down. Could it be she accepted his proposal while she was daydreaming and she did not want to embarrass him by breaking it off. If that's the case, that won't be the only thing he will be afraid of being broken off.

Great, now she has him eating lotus.

Looking at the girl in question, he shook her by the shoulders. "Inoue, Inoue!"

She came out from her daze of melodious songs and beamed adorably at him.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" This girl. Did I mention she will be the death of me.

"About our date?"

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes."

"Then I would love to go on a date with Kurosaki-kun."

"Then it's a yes."

"Yes." She breathed it out softly. "I can hardly wait for my date with Kurosaki-kun." "My first ever date." '_And it will be with the one I love._' Orihime thought happily to herself.

"Right, Inoue has never been on a date till now. Where have the cheapskate taken you on your dates with him?" He hoped that he has been treating the princess right.

She pondered seriously and replied. "We have never gone on any date. All along we have been spending all our time together on campus." "In our dorm rooms." She added.

_'Doing what!?'_ He wanted to shout out. Instead he just said, "So we will be each other's first." Crap! He hoped that she didn't get the innuendo. She's still blissful naive about such things, right?

Looking at the girl in question, he wondered if she did get the double entendré for she's fidgeting and her face is turning red again, does she think he's a pervert now?

Hearing her speak, he braced for the worse. "I hope I will not disappoint Kurosaki-kun because I have always wondered why you have never gone on a date."

"Inoue, let me explain." 'Huh?' It was not the accusation he was worried about. "Disappoint me? I hope I will not disappoint you." He was going to continue to assure her when all of a sudden what she had said caught his attention.

"Inoue Orihime, have you been keeping tabs on my social life?" "Why are you so interested in my love life or rather the lack of it?"

'I... I could say the same of you, Kurosaki Ichigo, _that took quite an effort saying his full name, "_how did you know I have never been on a date before." Orihime patted herself on the head, in her mind, for the comeback.

How could he tell her that he did not trust any guys around her and he certainly did not like them being too friendly with her. She's so trusting, she believe the good in everyone. How could he friggin' tell her that he just can't stand the thought of her with anyone. When all else fail, use the 'P' word. "You remember my promise to protect you. Well, I guess I take it upon myself to protect you in whatever ways I can." "And I meant from anything and everything." He was proud of saying the truth. She needed to know there's a way out from this life sentence of a marriage with he-who-shall-not-named.

She should be happy. Wait, why is she tearing up?

"Inoue, are you crying?"

"No. Yes. But these are happy tears." Indeed they were. Kurosaki-kun is indeed her protector, her hero.

There are different kind of tears. The things you learn. Whatever. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Inoue, I've answered your question, how about you doing the same?" How could she tell him that she was keeping an eye out for the kind of girls that Kurosaki-kun like? She was relieved when he has shown no interest in the opposite sex. Unless the rumors are true.** _'NOOOO!' _**She mentally defended his sexuality.

"Inoue, I'm waiting." He was getting impatient. He needed to know.

The heat of Ichigo's inquisitive gaze was breaking down her resolve. She has to think of something. "Ooh, Kurosaki-kun I am almost a married woman. I need to ask..." Ichigo silenced her with his finger on her plump lips.

"Hives, Inoue, hives." He went on to tell her to go ahead and ask that scumbag. Even if he say no, she's her own person and she can do whatever she damn well pleases.

"And besides, between you and me, we know as a matter of fact, you like me way better than_ him_." He smirked confidentially. And wishes another part of his body is on her pink lips instead of his finger.

With his finger on lips, her traitorous body was listening to her love struck heart instead of her more sensible head. She was nodding in agreement even before he has completed his sentence.

A date with Kurosaki-kun.

She could hardly wait.

A date with Inoue.

_**A date with Inoue!**_

He needs all the help he can get.

For the date.

To get Inoue to dump the dick.

Help her to confess to the one she loves.

Get her married to the one who love her.

And

Try to figure out his feelings for her.

**SUCCOR!**

_(Thanx for reading. I do hope it was better the second time round.)_

_(For those who do not know the song I was referring, shame on you. It's [Imagine Dragons : Demons]. I love this song. You should take a listen. Also [Rascal Flatts : My Wish]. Yes I know, I have an erratic taste in music.)_

_(Ooh, one more thing, due to fussing over my stories, I guess I won't be updating that fast and frequent. Sorry, but thanks for your patience.)_


	4. Chapter 4

(_Why only this one update, when I mentioned in my last story I was doing for all my stories. I was. All of them have more than a thousand words each, you know how confusing that can get. Well, teary eyes, runny nose, sneezing, feverish, blocked nose, coughing and finally, I lost my senses of smell and taste. That's how sick I was for the last two weeks. All I wanted to do was to be unconscious. I did not want to get out of my bed.)_

_(But a promise, a promise. So here's an update. I can't guarantee it's coherent.) _

(结婚)

"Tatsuki!" Kurosaki Ichigo shouted as he burst into the room.

"What the...!" "Don't you ever knock?" Arisawa Tatsuki glared angrily at Ichigo. "What's if I were butt naked?"

"Sorry." Apologizing as he went out, he closed the door softly, knocked five times, waited, opened the door, poked his head in to check and went in again.

"Idiot!" He was rewarded with something being thrown at him which he easily caught.

"Aren't you a little old for such a cute stuffed toy?"

"It's Orihime's."

"I know. I was just appealing to your girlishness."

"Since you know I'm a girl, are you hoping to catch me naked by not knocking before you enter the room?"

Ichigo was insulted. Why the hell would he be interested in a naked Tatsuki. His good name was being dragged through the mud by his childhood friend. But most importantly, how could he answer her without making her go all _'Kenpachi'_ on him? He has to be subtle and yet subtlety was never one of his stronger suit.

And yet she was the one who has accused him of being a masochist. Yes. A masochist. For being with Tatsuki will only bring you pain.

A soft stuffed missile has reached its target this time. Tatsuki has seen how his brows have furrowed so deeply over concentrating as to how to answer her.

"Don't strain yourself. Just image if it was Orihime that you have luckily chanced upon on all her glorious nakedness." Why did Tatsuki have to tempt him with this sinful vision.

Ichigo hugged the soft stuffed toy close to his chest.

Miles and miles of milky white soft skin, curves in all the right places, slender long legs that seemed to go on and on, and...

A piece of white something was shoved right in his face.

"It's a tissue. To clean up the blood trickling down from your nose and give me back Orihime's stuffed bear. You wouldn't want to explain to her as to why there's blood on her bear, do you?" Tatsuki snatched the bear away from Ichigo.

Ichigo did not like the grin or was it a smirk on Tatsuki's face. He wiped his nose with the tissue helpfully supplied by his childhood friend.

"Hey! I'm not having a nose bleed. So why the tissue?" Ichigo brandished the paper like a flag.

"Ichigo, are you surrendering?" Tatsuki taunted.

"Surrendering to what?"

"I don't know. My mental or physical superiority?"

"Hahaha. Very funny. NOT!"

"Jealous, are we? Anyway, if you are looking for Orihime, clearly she's not here."

"I know. I just walked her to the library. She's meeting the prick there."

"Her fiancé. And he has a name as well. It's..." She was interrupted by a very annoyed Ichigo.

"I couldn't care less. And what kind of best friend are you?"

"What are you accusing me of?" The two friends glared at each other.

"If I need to tell you, then you are not fit to even be her friend." Ichigo scoffed mockingly at his childhood friend not knowing he was on very thin ice.

Within the blink of the eye, Tatsuki moved to grip Ichigo by the collar with a threatening glare.

"If you do not want blood all around my dorm room, you better explain yourself and pray that it is satisfying to me."

Ichigo did not bother to defend himself. Instead he let out a heavy sign of resignation.

"It's about you letting Inoue to be married to someone she barely knows."

The tight grip on the collar loosen and a look of sympathetic acknowledgement appeared on Tatsuki's face.

"Are you that concern about Orihime marrying..." A look of resentment dared her to say his name. "Him. For your information, I did, how I tried to persuade her otherwise. But you know how the princess can be pretty stubborn too." Her hand completely released Ichigo's collar.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head furiously and in frustration.

"Maybe he's blackmailing her or something equally diabolical. After all he has only just transferred to the university less than three months ago. Who in their right mind would transferred to a new school mere months before graduating. And how convenience it was for him to become my roommate, he must have planned everything in advance." Ichigo steamrolled his reasons.

Conspiracy theories imagined by Ichigo was giving Tatsuki a splitting headache.

"Why don't you just admit that they might have affection for each other. You can't live your life this way. Always having this kind of thoughts surrounding Orihime. Could you not be happy for her and put your mind at ease." Tatsuki tried to reason with Ichigo.

"NO!" Ichigo could not stop himself from shouting out his denial. "She does not love him, she told me that herself. She barely know him. And besides she is in love with another." He spat out the last part feeling his heart was being clenched by an invisible fist.

"So she told you about the one she has loved for ages."

"Yes." Ichigo confessed. "She mentioned she has loved him for a long time. You do know who he is, right?" Ichigo questioned Tatsuki.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Is he a decent kind of guy? Someone you would trust your best friend to be with."

Tatsuki glanced at Ichigo, giving him a once over before replying.

"He is a great guy. I totally trust him to treat Orihime like the princess she is."

"Then what are you waiting for? Shouldn't you try to get them together. He has a goddess bestowing her love upon him. For all you know he might be in love with her but he is just too cowardly to confess to someone as unattainable as Inoue."

Tatsuki felt for Ichigo. Is he talking about himself?

"Ichigo, you are really bother about Orihime's coming nuptial?"

"Of course I am. Inoue is our friend. We should not stand by and watch her making one of the gravest mistake in her life."

"You do know she is a big girl and is capable of making her own decision."

"Is she?" Ichigo scoffed bitterly.

"Let me put it in another way. If the one getting married is me and not Orihime, would you be this concerned."

Ichigo could not stop the laughter from bursting forth.

Tatsuki was pissed off and nonplussed over the laughing.

"That's right. Just let it go. There's no need to keep everything buried and spare my feelings."

"Sorry Tatsuki. If it's you getting married, the groom will know what's he's getting into. You are still the second strongest girl in the whole of Japan, right?"

"Aiming to be the strongest but yeah, I get your point. But Orihime has god-like power, shouldn't she be even more capable of looking after herself."

"Inoue is like the goddess she is named after. The weaver princess. Strong as silk and yet so satiny soft. You just want to protect her. She should be able to protect herself but with that sweet nature of hers, she wouldn't even hurt a fly." Something akin to desperation flashed across his face.

"Are you so afraid you won't be able to protect her once she's married. It will be the job of the man she chose as her husband."

"That moronic piece of retarded crap won't be able protect her from anything. And I chose to protect her not that she needed to but because I wanted to."

"Wow Ichigo, you sounded like you are in love with Orihime." Tatsuki expected a sputtering of denials and what's not. But instead all she gotten from him was wholly unforeseen.

"I don't know. Am I? Maybe that's why I ask her to marry me. I thought I would make a better choice than that bastard."

"YOU WHAT! And what's of Orihime's response?" Tatsuki was dying to know the result of the proposal. "Did she say yes? Well, tell me."

"That's what I'm trying to do if only you would let me." He checked to see if she was going to say anything before continuing.

"She didn't say yes," Seeing his friend ready to open her mouth, he put up his hand as a stop sign. "Nor did she say no."

Tatsuki did not know whether to congratulate Ichigo for having the nerve to ask Orihime to marry him or smack him for not knowing about his feelings for her first before asking her to marry him.

"So, is this marriage proposal a charity case?"

"What do you mean?"

"You marrying Orihime not because of love but of your desire to protect her and sacrificing your own happiness."

He wanted to protect her, that part is so true. Marrying Inoue will not constitute to sacrificing his own unhappiness. Besides, being with someone like Orihime will only mean bring joy and not sadness. As for love, that's what he has been trying to figure out everysince he found her to be totally difference from how he views everybody else.

"It's not a charity case and I am not sacrificing my own happiness. I want to be with Inoue."

"But do you love her?"

"I wish I knew."

"I'll help you, for Orihime's sake. First, let's analyse what do you feel about the other females in your life."

"Analyse? Are you asking how I feel about you? Are you hoping I will return what you feel for me? Sorry to disappoint you but all along you have been like a buddy to me." Ichigo grinned smugly at her.

"Remove the grin from your face or I will do it for you."

"Don't need to get all hostile just because I don't love you back." That did it.

"Ouch! It was only a joke." Ichigo grumbled painfully at Tatsuki.

Ignoring his pain and his not so funny joke, Tatsuki asked about his feelings for a certain midget shinigami.

Well that took away what he was faking about the injury he has gotten from Tatsuki. Ever since he has known her, almost everybody has assumed there's something going on between the two of them. Well, that's a hell lot of bull. He did not understand what type of feeling he has for Inoue but he sure knew how the violent one stood with him.

"Why does everybody think there's a thing between us?"

"You were always together in high school."

"That's because I have just gotten my power and I needed her guidance. There was and will never been anything between the two of us. The only feeling I have for her is,"

"Brotherly feeling?" Tatsuki interjected helpfully.

"You would have to feel the need to protect her as a younger sister but she is like an elderly distance relative you have to show respect or she will used her fists on you. Although I could imagine how you guys could have mistaken about the two of us. Sort of like Inoue and..." Ichigo looked at Tatsuki with trepidation in his eyes.

"This guy that Inoue is in love with, it's not Ishida, is it?" Ishida is better than that prick, right.

"Why would you think so? But no, it's not him?" Tatsuki decided not to prolong his misery.

Ichigo honestly did not know whether he should feel relief or regrets over Tatsuki answer. Ishida would treat Inoue way better than that bastard and he knew for a fact Ishida is a decent sort of guy. But if it's not Ishida, then could it be...

"Is it Chad?" Another more preferable choice.

"Just because Orihime spent a lot of time with him does not mean there's anything romantically going on. Anymore of your guesses?"

"If you'll just tell me, then I don't have to wreck my mind to consider the candidates. It's not Keigo or Mizuiro," He looked at Tatsuki before erupting into a call-of-action of sort. "If it's either one of them, then I would personally bundled her off to the convent before it could even happen." If thoughts could travel then Keigo and Mizurio must be in some kind of pain.

'_Oh Orihime, just what do you see in this dense idiot?_' Tatsuki stared at Ichigo with frustration over his ignorance of Orihime's affection.

"You are running out of guesses, aren't you?" Tatsuki couldn't resist. If Ichigo should hit the bullseye, she would tell him the truth despite the promise she has made to Orihime. "Giving up?" Maybe a taunt will goad him into the right guess.

Ichigo glared at her bitterly. She should just tell him. What's if he promise not to beat up the guy for not noticing Inoue's love or for not returning her love when inform by them? Who the hell could the gentle healer be in love in and then it struck him.

"Tatsuki." He muttered. Emotions getting to him.

Finally.

Hallelujah.

Composing himself, he looked at Tatsuki with recognition.

"Inoue used to watch me at the clubs I was offering my services when we were back in high school. I thought it was her way of showing support but now," He looked to his friend for confirmation.

"Yes Ichigo. You are finally getting it."

Tatsuki felt like crying for joy. At last the thick skull has been penetrated.

"She is in love with..."

"Yes Ichigo, she is."

"She's in love with one of the guys I was in one of the sports clubs."

"WHAT?!" '_Why him, Orihime? WHY!? Give me strength.'_ Tatsuki patted Ichigo on the back. "You finally got it. It is one of the guys."

"But you're not going to tell me who is it, right? Never mind. As long as you tell him there's a princess waiting for him to return her love, it's good enough for me."

"I promised Orihime I would not say a word."

"We don't have much time. You could drop hints. You could do that and not break your promise to Inoue."

Subtle hints, eh. Hmn. This could work.

"You mean the blushing, sparkling eyes, stammering, the singsong tone of voice and overall just being happy to be with him."

"But I get that from Inoue as well, what's the difference?"

Before Tatsuki could answer him or vent her frustration on him, there was a soft knock on the door.

"You expecting someone?"

"No, but this is how you enter a room. It's open." The door slowly opened and Orihime's cheerful face was seen.

"Hello Tatsuki-chan. Is... Oh, Kurosaki-kun I am so glad you are still here." Orihime beamed at Ichigo.

"You knocked to enter your own room?" Ichigo asked Orihime incredulously.

"Shouldn't one, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime replied with a question and looking at him with an wide-eyed innocence expression that bordered on cuteness.

Ichigo did not know how to response and so he just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as Tatsuki took in the scene.

The signs are all there. All you have to do is to interpret them to know your own feelings.

Orihime stood in front of Ichigo all sparkling and with happiness radiating from her.

You really have to be blind not to notice the adoration being shown.

"Kurosaki-kun, my... he said it is fine. It is a green light for our date." There was a paler shade of pink dusting on her cheeks when she told him the happy news. "It's great, isn't it?" She continued with enthusiasm. "So where we be going?"

"Hang on a minute. The two of you are going on a date?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime nodded quite vigorously.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No. You dimmed-witted one. You did not."

"Anyhow, now you know."

"Jerk! So what will you be doing on this momomentous occasion."

Ichigo stared down his childhood friend.

"That's for Inoue to know and for you to find out." He grinned knowingly at Orihime before changing it into a conceited smirk for Tatsuki.

"Go back to your own room, Ichigo."

"If you tell me to go and I should go then I will be losing face. Do you want me to leave Orihime?" Ichigo has a hurt expression.

"Don't guilt trip her, just go." Tatsuki pushed Ichigo toward the door.

He scowled at Tatsuki before telling Orihime his farewell.

"Goodbye Kurosaki-kun." Orihime went to stand by the door waving to Ichigo till he went down the stairs.

"Isn't Kurosaki-kun wonderful?" She gushed as she walked to the window to continue her waving.

"No." Tatsuki answered truthfully and looked to Orihime for her reaction. Orihime was staring rather intently at the scene below them.

"Tatsuki, who's that?"

Tatsuki went to glance at who Orihime was talking about.

"Oh. She's a tourist."

Orihime was puzzled. She thought she was a fellow student.

"She is a student. But she's not here to really study and planned for the future. Her parents have too much money and they are providing her with an holiday to get her off their backs. See, how flirtatious she's being with Ichigo. He must be one of the sights she's targeting. Look, Orihime she is shoving something into his pocket." Tatsuki gave a play by play description to an pouting Orihime.

They stood side by side at the window staring at the scene below them. Orihime was debating with herself if she should shout out a farewell to Ichigo just to show the...the jezebel. There was a nudge. "Your 'wonderful-kun' is waving at you." Tatsuki informed her. Indeed he was.

"BYE! KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime waved with glee.

Ichigo smirked at a waving Orihime and with nary a look nor word to the 'tourist', he waved a final time and walked away.

"My poor eardrums." Tatsuki lamented as she massaged her ears.

"Tatsuki, do you think Kurosaki-kun will be interested in someone like her?" Orihime asked in a soft worried voice.

"Why do you care? Have you forgotten you are getting married?"

Of course she did not forget. How could she? She was just concern of Kurosaki-kun being taken advantage of.

"Shouldn't that be about you?"

"I know what I am getting into."

"To answer your question. Ichigo is as much of a prude as you. If you and him have managed to stay celibate for so long, I guess it safe to say he can resist the so-called charms of the 'tourist'."

"It is not that difficult to be chaste when you are saving yourself for the one you have loved forever."

"So are you still planning to gift it to the one."

"You mean Kurosaki-kun?"

"Do I? I should advise you otherwise but the choice is yours regardless of whom you are marrying. Just make sure, you are faithful after the vows are exchanged."

Orihime should be shocked but they are practically adults. And if Kurosaki-kun wants it, she will hand it on a silver platter to him, before the marriage, of course. She was miffed over another thing that Tatsuki said though.

"Kurosaki-kun and I are not prudes. We are the wild ones."

"Not that again."

"Yes. That again. Music please, maestro." Orihime handed Tatsuki her cellphone.

**Hey I heard you were a wild one**

**Oooh**

**If I took you home**

**It'd be a home run**

**Show me how you do**

**I wanna shut down the club**

**With you**

**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**

**Oooh**

**I am a wild one**

**Break me in**

**Saddle me up and let's begin**

**I am a wild one**

**Tame me now**

**Running with wolves**

**And I'm on the prowl**

Watching Orihime strutting in such a spirited manner, Tatsuki has to admit Orihime was no prude. Holding the hairbrush as her weapon of choice, she sang the words into the makeshift microphone as she moved her body to the music. But ichigo was still a prude to her.

"Inoue..." Speak of the devil.

Not knocking before entering has paid off, big time.

Ichigo's eyes were riveted on the dancing girl performing in front of him.

**Show you another side of me**

**A side you would never thought you would see**

**Tear up that body**

**Dominate you 'til you've had enough**

**I hear you like**

**The wild stuff**

Although Orihime was directing her gestures to Tatsuki, she was imagining the audience of only one, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Hey I heard you were a wild one**

**Oooh**

**If I took you home**

**It'd be a home run**

**Show me how you''ll do**

**I wanna shut down the club**

**With you**

**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**

**Oooh**

The finale. Orihime danced like a wild one. But...she was hoping to be tamed. And Ichigo prayed he was going to be the one to break this enigma of an unlikely temptress.

**I am a wild one**

**Break me in**

**Saddle me up and let's begin**

**I am a wild one**

**Tame me now**

**Running with wolves**

**And I'm on the prowl**

"What do you think of me now?" Orihime asked Tatsuki. Noticing Tatsuki's eyes looking beyond her, she turned,

"Kurosaki-kun!?"

The hairbrush fell onto the floor. The startled and embarrassed princess scrambled in a hurry to hide behind her friend's back.

Kurosaki Ichigo just stood there even as the '_wild one' _was no longer on the prowl.

(_Thanx for reading. Do let me know of any mistakes.)_

_(I am going to crawl back into my bed now.)_


	5. Chapter 5

(_The condition I am in, I should be updating my antsy stories but I needed all the comfort I can get so another update for this funny, I do hope it is funny, story.)_

(_Thanks for the support given to this story.)_

_(Thanks also to **Renji4eva, Guest** and **Saint Sita**.)_

(结婚)

The music of **嵐** was not bringing much comfort to Orihime.

'_Kurosaki-kun witnessed me dancing in such an indecent state. What must he think of me now?' _Orihime felt the sting of hot tears threatening to unshed in a torrent of shame. She was trembling with fear of how Kurosaki-kun must think of her.

Ichigo bent down to pick up the forgotten hairbrush. Moving slowly towards the girls with the hairbrush in hand, he looked at Tatsuki who glared at him, daring him to say the wrong words so that she could let him have it.

"Tatsuki, you mind turning that off." Ichigo gestured to Orihime's cellphone.

Tatsuki looked like she was going to say something but she decided against it and did as she was told.

"Inoue," He tried to get her to look at him. There was no response from the gentle healer. If only Tatsuki would stop being the wall between them. He tried again.

This time he tried using the hairbrush as a opening. "Inoue, here's your hairbrush." He saw Tatsuki rolling her eyes and then giving him a look that said, '_are you an idiot_?'. He ignored her silent accusation.

A trembling thin pale hand reached out to retrieve the hairbrush. "Inoue, what's wrong? Please look at me and tell me." Ichigo softly asked Orihime as he placed the hairbrush in her hand.

Orihime shook her head. Ichigo did not want to see the shiny shimmering hair, no matter how attractive it was. He wanted to gaze upon her as she enlightened him as to why she must hide herself from him after that pulsating performance.

"Inoue, please." He pleaded gently to her.

Peeking at Ichigo from behind Tatsuki's shoulder, Orihime timidly asked Ichigo if he found her to be ... slutty. Ichigo was completely confused. Inoue a slut? Then it dawned on him. Did she mean the dancing? Of all the 's' words to describe her dancing. He asked her.

Orihime nodded meekly.

Ichigo wanted to laugh out loud but he did not want Orihime to shrink behind Tatsuki again. He thought carefully of what he was going to say with all the suitable 's' words. "Inoue, how could you describe yourself that way? You are the most sensible, sensitive and sweetest person I know." Tatsuki was nodding her head in agreement as well.

There was a lighter shade of pink blossoming on Orihime's cheeks as she slowly comprehend Ichigo's description of her. Ichigo on the other hand was losing his nerves due to the dewy-eyed gaze Orihime was giving him and the irritating smirk Tatsuki was giving him. He decided to plow on.

"And your dancing," It was not possible but Orihime's eyes seemed to have gotten even bigger and brighter. "It was sensual, stupendous, sultry and sexy as hell." He grinned boyishly which was wiped off when Tatsuki punched him on the arm. Before he could retaliate, there was a soft voice of gratitude.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

The boyish grin returned to his face. "No, thank you Inoue." Orihime tilted her head to show bewilderment. The grin widened. "Thank you for showing me a side of you I thought I would never get the chance to see." Their eyes locked onto each other. There was only the two of them in the room, one of them were going to say something totally spontaneous when the third person in the room made known her existence and broke up the moment.

"Stop flirting with a married woman."

"Tatsuki-chan ~ " Orihime whined at her best friend as Ichigo gave her the death glare.

"I should be going. I don't want to outstay my welcome." The last part was pointedly directed at Tatsuki.

"So glad you're able to grasp the truth. Why are you doing back here anyway?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't wish to tell you. Walk me to the door?"

"Childish." Tatsuki groused as Orihime hurried to escort Ichigo to the door. Clumsy as always, she fell right into Kurosaki-kun's hard firm chest.

Tatsuki's eyes widened when Ichigo bent down to whisper something in Orihime's ear while still holding her in his arms. Orihime's face erupted to full red as she nodded.

Then suddenly he reached in his pocket to take out a piece of paper. "Do you mind throwing this away?" He asked of Orihime.

On the inside, Orihime was jumping up and down in joy but on the outside, she calmly asked Ichigo what was it.

"Just something someone gave it to me."

"Did you read it?" Orihime was on tenterhooks.

"No. I can't be bother with it." He looked inquisitive at her. "Should I?"

"Just throw the damn piece of junk away already, Orihime."

Orihime and ichigo stared surprisingly at each other over Tatsuki's unexpected outburst, together as one, they glanced nervously at a massaging her temples Tatsuki and then Orihime crumpled up the paper and binned it.

"Later, Tatsuki." Ichigo said his farewell as he went out. Orihime stood at the door and waved and waved till he was out of her sight. She heaved a heavy sigh of contentment after she has closed the door.

"Isn't Kurosaki-kun sweet ~ " She stated dreamily as she floated to the window to continue her waving.

"Hey, dé.jà vu. That's what the idiot said about you. Between the two of you, the sweetness emitted from you can satisfy my sugar crave without adding on the calories." Tatsuki ran her tongue against her teeth to check for cavities.

Orihime only has eyes on the person she was waving to and she was not paying attention to what Tatsuki was saying. "Kurosaki-kun is so sweet and considerate, isn't he?" She repeated when the object of her affection has walked off.

Tatsuki smacked her forehead to numb the nauseating feeling stemming from Orihime's adoration for that thick jerk.

"He is only sweet to you."

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki mimicked the scowling orange-haired one and inquired in a rough voice. "Tatsuki, you okay?"

Orihime giggled.

"And this is how he shows his concern for you, Orihime, are you okay? Are you hurt in anyway?" This was presented as a kinder, gentler version of the slightly smiling Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Really?"

"Of course. You must have noticed it."

"I thought that, that was how he show his concern to all his friends."

"He's concerned for us but he treats you in a complete different manner from all of us. He might even be in love with you and after knowing about it, do you still want to marry a complete stranger?" Who said Arisawa Tatsuki was fine with her best friend marrying someone she barely knew.

When Orihime did not reply, Tatsuki decided to help out her childhood friend.

"You know, this matrimony could be a blessing in disguise. From Ichigo's point of view, he needs to step up a gear to avoid losing you to the 'prick' his word, not mine. He really must find out his feelings for you before it's too late. And after all these years of being just friends, he has finally asked you for a date. A great start, eh?"

Orihime nodded happily. "I knew it was a break or make decision for the two of us when I told Kurosaki-kun."

"So you knew the poop was going to hit the fan when you told him, wait a minute..." Tatsuki looked at Orihime suspiciously. "Orihime, was this your intention all along. Ichigo ranted on about conspiracy theories and whatnot but it was all about him. Could it be you are the mastermind behind everything?" Tatsuki glared deeply at her angelic friend.

Orihime was offended, somewhat. "Tatsuki-chan ~ You hurt me, how could you think of me of being this devious."

Tatsuki thought of apologizing to Orihime when she dropped a tiny bombshell.

"Even if it was true, and it is a big even, it is not doing any harm to anyone. Besides, can't we just look forward to my date with Kurosaki-kun." Orihime appealed passionately to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki patted Orihime's head and then something about the date reminded her of the whispering and blushing.

"What did Ichigo whispered to you to cause you to become a 'strawberry' in the face? Pun fully intended." Tatsuki added smugly.

Once again, the auburn-haired princess's face resembled the fruit mentioned. She waved her hands frantically and told her friend it was nothing.

"If it's nothing, then how come you are so besides yourself. Tell me." Tatsuki persisted relentlessly.

Orihime caved in and she told Tatsuki it was about the date but she will not go into details because it is something between Kurosaki-kun and her.

"Okay. I won't pry but if it's about the two of you doing the 'wild stuff', just remember to use protection." Tatsuki reminded her fully expecting Orihime to go into her gesturing denial mode.

"But Tatsuki-chan, we talking about Kurosaki-kun and myself." Orihime offered shyly.

"Your point being," Tatsuki did not get it.

Orihime fiddled with the hem of her blouse and answered rather self-consciously.

"We are safe."

"So... you are not planning on going bare back, are you!? Orihime!?" Tatsuki was shocked.

"It will be the first time for both of us, if we do it," She added quickly to douse Tatsuki raising temper. "I do not want anything 'between' us."

Tatsuki decided to hit first, explain later. She landed her fist full strength on top of the supposed 'wild one'.

"Owiee! Tatsuki-chan~"

"That's to hit some sense into you. How about an unplanned pregnancy?"

The gentle healer's eyes glazed over and she dreamily said that she would not mind having a baby with Kurosaki-kun.

Tatsuki wanted to hurt Orihime again if not for the pain she felt in her hand for hitting her friend's hard head.

"You're getting married soon and you are thinking of having a baby with another man, unless the man you will be marrying is the baby's father." Tatsuki rationalized.

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan. How could you think of me this way? If I were to marry Kurosaki-kun, it is because he loves me as much as I do him. And definitely not that I am with his child. That is despicable and so desperate." Orihime was more hurt by her friend's accusation than the knock to the head.

"And you are not desperate?" Tatsuki asked gently.

"I wish."

(结婚)

"Ahchoo!"

"Gesundheit. Someone must be talking about you."

"Whatever. You have been waiting to for me to say something to you ever since I came back to the room." Kurosaki Ichigo scowled at his roommate.

"So you noticed. I was waiting for your heartfelt show of gratitude."

"For what?"

"For allowing my wife to go out with you."

This arrogant prick just knew which buttons to push. "She is not your wife and she does not need your permission to do anything. And if you are so sure you can control her movements, why didn't you order her not to do anything with me?" '_You damn prick_', He added silently.

"A lesser man would be worried but I wanted her to know what she will not be missing after we are married so you can still be friends with her."

He really was asking for it. Ichigo controlled his urge to punch the bastard senseless so he did not have to listen to his baloney. But more bull was a coming.

"I expect my wife to be in one piece after the date which I so magnanimously allow her to partake with you. Everything should be intact, including her hymen."

"HYMEN!?" Ichigo spat out the word in shock.

"Yes, you do know what it symbolize, right?"

That did it. Ichigo landed one on his roommate's face.

He will just explain to Inoue on their date if she asked about his injury.

If not, he was sure they will have other much more interesting things to say and do on their date.

(结婚)

_(Thanx for reading.)_

_(I know I should not start on a new story but the lyrics of a song was just meant for Ichigo to apply to Orihime. And yes, if I do write it Ichigo will know his feelings for Orihime but I am still wondering if I should let Orihime feel the same way for him in the beginning. Or ever.)_

_(Oh yeah, do tell me of any mistakes and how I am doing with this story.)_


End file.
